Seven kisses to Fred
by sillita
Summary: Challengfic, the seven kisses. Fred Weasly and seven kisses he was given through his life, and not all from the same person. Seven chapters, but they are really short. This summary sucks, the story is much better.
1. Percy Weasly

_From a challenge, the seven kisses. I choose Fred Weasly I, and this is seven of his kisses before his dead. (I THINK YOU NOW THIS, BUT I HAVE TO SAY IT ANYWAY: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR FRED WEASLY) Note: This is my first fanfic(in english), and it gonna be bad. But deal with my spelling mistakes and bad plot and simple words, please. I am just a norwegian teenager doing the best that i can._

**_(I THINK YOU NOW THIS, BUT I HAVE TO SAY IT ANYWAY: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR FRED WEASLY)_**

**Percy Weasly**

"FRED!" Percy yelled, and ran after his little brother. Fred, who was just four years at the time, was hiding under the dinner table, hoping that Percy wouldn't find him. But off course he did. "Freddie!" he said, and smiled. "No!" Fred yelled, but Percy caught him and hugged him. "Let me go, Percy!" Fred yelled, but Percy just hugged him.

"Never! From now on, you are my little teddy bear!" Percy said and kissed him. "I don't wanna!" Fred yelled, and then he screamed. "Yes, you are!" Percy said and hugged him. Molly Weasly, who stood right beside the table, giggled.

"Please please please please not! GEORGE!" Fred yelled again, and both of them heard footsteps down stairs. "Stupid boy!" Percy whispered, but kept hugged him.

Fred had always been, and will always be, his favorite brother.

But he was not only Percy's favorite. "LET HIM GO!" George yelled, and ran over to them. "I say it again: Never!" Percy said. But Fred tried his best to get out of his big brother's arms, and with George's help, they made it. "YAAYY!" the twins yelled. "I'm free, I'm free, I'm free!" Fred sung, and the twins ran upstairs again.

But under the table was Percy crying, because he had just seen that he would never be Fred's favorite. It was always George.


	2. Ella Wales

(I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER(But I do own Ella) OR FRED WEASLY) Ella Wales

**Ella Wales**

"George! Stop it!" Fred screamed. "Okay, okay, relax!" five years old George said, and stopped running. "Where is she?" was all Fred could say. "I don't know. She ran that way" George said and pointed. "We have to go looking for her!" Fred said. He was about to begin crying.

"Okay, okay, okay!" George said, and both of the brothers ran into the wood.

They had been running after (or, George had been running after her and Fred had played with her) the whole day, but now George had going totally insane, and Ella had ran into the wood.

"Ella! ELLA, PLEASE! I AM SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN'T TO HURT YOU!" George yelled, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

Meanwhile, Fred was looking for her in the other site of the wood. "Ella, please come! He is sorry, he wont do it anymore!" he yelled, but it was no Ella to see.

But suddenly she found him instead. "I am up here! Please help me down!" she yelled, and Fred looked up. And there she was, three meters over him, sitting in one of the highest threes. "How did you get up there?" Fred asked. "I don't know! I was hiding for George behind this three, and suddenly I was in it. Can you help me down, you think?" she said. Magic, was Fred's first thought, but he didn't say it out loud. She was a muggle.

"I don't know! Maybe I can climb up to you?" he said. "You can always try" she said, and then she started crying.

But it was one problem. Fred had spoke without thinking, and he had no idea how to get up there. It was actually not possible. It was just one thing to do.

Run for help.

Or maybe he could do magic to?

The answer was yes, he hadn't even thought the thought, and he sat beside her.

"It was amazing!" she said, and he hugged her.

"Be careful! We almost fell down!"

"But aren't we supposed to go down?"

"Off course, but not in that way"

"So lets do magic again!"

"Magic?"

"Yes, magic. Wasn't that what you used to come up here?"

"NO! But we can try. Just close your eyes"

"Okay"

And both of them closed their eyes at the exact same time, and suddenly they were down.

"Thank you!" Ella yelled, and kissed Fred three times at his cheek. And so they laughed.

"So this is where you to are!" Arthur Weasly suddenly said. "Dad!" Fred yelled. "Lets go back to the town! Your parents are looking for you, Ella!" Arthur said.

And so they went back to the little muggletown. Ella went with her parents, and Fred went home with his dad.

And that was the last time they saw each other.


	3. Lara Boot

_(still dont own harry potter)_

**Lara Boot**

She was a Ravenclaw, he was a Gryffindor. She was smart, he was funny.

(Off course, both of them were amazingly charming).

And what they had was nothing serious. They was just first graders.

But when they was together in the classes, they had really fun.

Lara, Fred, George and Jordan. They totally owned the other.

It was their first Christmas at Hogwarts, and they had been together for two months. Both of them was late to the dinner, and at the time of them was running around a corner, they crashed.

"Auf! It's amazing to see girls falling for me, really, but next time, take it easy" Fred said, but Lara just laughed. But suddenly she seemed more serious. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
"I am always okay when you are here" Fred said.

And suddenly, all unexpected, Lara kissed him just on his lips.

Unfortunately, George and Jordan just walked that way to look after them when they sat there, and they have teased him for it ever after.


	4. Angelina Johnson

_(still dont own Harry Potter or Fred Weasly. Or Angelina Johnson)_

**Angelina Johnson**

"Look up" Angelina said, and they both looked up. It was mistletoe.

"Oh, mistletoe" Fred said.

They were both of them going to the Christmas dinner, and instead of hurry, they just talked to each other.

"Aren't people supposed to kiss under them?" Angelina said.

"Think so"

"Are we going to do it?"

"What?! Get some people to kiss under it?"

"No, stupid!"

"Kiss under it?"

"No, I mean, errh, yes?"

And with that she closed her eyes in shame. But before he said something, he kissed her fast. "Look, we did" Fred said. "Yes, we did". She hadn't opened her eyes yet. "Wasn't that what you wanted?" Fred said. "Off course it was!" Angelina said, and with that she opened her eyes and hugged him.


	5. Angelina Johnson 2

Angelina Johnson

"You have been an amazing dance partner tonight, Angie" Fred whispered into hers ear. "You to, Fred" Angelina said surprised. She had never expected Fred to be such a romantic boy. Off course, they had been in love for four years, but never on this level.

"In the future we are going to live in a big house, with a funny little boy" Fred said. "No, a perfect daughter" Angelina said, and laughed. "It you say so, I agree" Fred said. "And her name should be-" Angelina started, but Fred interrupt her. "Roxanne" he said. "That's gorgeous!"

"I know, I know, I's smart"

"But this is all going to happen in the future"

"Yes, in the future. Now we focus on now" Fred whispered and kissed her softly.


	6. Alysha Billov

_(Don't own Fred. Or George)_

Alysha Billov

The two brothers were on their way down to the muggle town, and they were very quiet. Both of them were thinking of the girl in the paper store. "George, I have an idea!" Fred suddenly said. "Hmm?" George said and turned against him. "Let's switch roles. You do the magic, I do the thing with the paper" he said.

"No way" George said and laughed. "But George! She adores you! I'm just the brother!" Fred said and sighed. "That's my point!" George said.

"Actually, is amazing that the department hasn't caught you yet. I mean, doing magic in front of a muggle? I don't think they like it" Fred said, in hope of get him to switch. "Actually, you are getting in trouble for it, not me. You're doing the magic, I'm just doing some stuff with paper" George said. "I know, I know" Fred smiled.

And then they stood in front of the paper store, and Alysha rushed out the doors to them. "George!" she said and hugged him. And when he let gave of her, the first thing she said were: "Do the paper thing!"

And then she gave him a paper she had in her pocket. "What do I get for it?" George said with a smart smile. Sometimes he got chocolate, other times he just got some water to drink.

"What about...a kiss!" she said and smiled shy. "What did I just say?" Fred whispered. "I'm in!" George yelled, and gave Fred a short nod. He took up his wand from his pocket, but Alysha didn't see it, she just looked at George.

And then he started to do all magical things with the paper, but what Alysha could not see, was that Fred was waving with his wand.

And then, when the paper flew up in the skies and disappeared, she kissed George at his lips. But now Fred was going tired of this. "Hey Alysha! What about my kiss?!" he said and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Fred, I had almost forgotten you" she whispered, and kissed him at his cheek.

"Thank you" he said.

"Alysha! Come in her and work for your food!"

In the store the man yelled at his seventeen years old daughter. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Hope to see you soon!" she said, gave both of them a flashing smile, and hurried into the store.

George turned against his brother. "Happy now?" he said, and Fred just nodded.

"I am very happy…"


	7. Molly Weasly

_(Don't own Fred or Molly. Or any of the other)_

**Molly Weasly**

His last kiss Fred couldn't remember. He couldn't feel it either.

He was lying in a chest in Hogwarts School Park, the place he always found so familiar.

He couldn't see his sad family around him, and he couldn't see his friends lying next to him in their own chests and next to them again, and next to them. But maybe that was for his best.

"I miss you so, Fred" Ginny whispered, and stroked her hand over his hear. "We all do that" Arthur said, and hugged his daughter. George couldn't say anything, just putted his twin brother's wand beside him.

And then it was Molly Weasly's turn. With shacking legs she walked up to her son's grave. With shacking head she was kissing his head, and then she closed the chest.

But then, suddenly, her legs couldn't hold her anymore. Arthur and Percy hurried up to her and helped their crying wife and mom back to the family.

And then the chest was going down to the ground, and that was the last they saw of Fred's body before heaven.

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

**End of story, hope you liked it. So now I NEED something else to write. In english, off course ;)**


End file.
